


【长得俊】束缚

by Samanthalau_625



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthalau_625/pseuds/Samanthalau_625
Kudos: 4





	【长得俊】束缚

林彥俊步履不稳地进入房中，看到尤长靖已趴在床上睡着了。薄薄的丝被只遮住了腰部，紧致的肌肤被月光晕上一层柔和的亮光；因熟睡而显得有些孩子气的脸，没有了白天的冷峻漠然；修长的四肢、浑圆结实的臀部………

林彥俊呆呆地欣赏着眼前漂亮的男人，觉得身体里的欲火急速窜升，整个人立刻要被欲焰吞噬。他只想赶快进入这个身体，享受那蚀入心骨的快感，也只有在这个身体里他才能感到全身心的满足和销魂。

他两下脱掉自己的衣服，拼命克制住因高涨的情欲而发颤的身体，一把拉开尤长靖的双腿，把自己涨至极限的坚硬强行刺入那狹窄紧绷的体內，直撞入脆弱的直肠顶端。 

睡梦中的尤长靖被一阵强烈的刺痛惊醒，迷糊中的他发出短促的惨叫，一下子全然清醒了过来。他抬起上身，想挣脱身上男人刻意残忍的贯穿，可林彥俊强力的压制，让他无法动弹地任人侵犯。

身体被剧烈地摇晃着，狭小艳红的后穴被坚硬粗大的物体往复出入，穴口被最大限度地撑开，薄嫩的肌肉一张一合地紧贴着侵入者，强力的磨擦带给那灼热的肉棒以高度的刺激。

习惯是件很可怕的事。再厌恶的事，做多了也就习惯了。尤长靖是用自己的身体深刻地体会到这一点的。 

开始做爱时的恶心反胃，如今已经不复存在。他的身体越来越习惯于林彥俊的爱抚，甚至逐渐沉迷于其中。好几次他都几乎要在林彥俊的爱抚亲吻下勃起；在后庭被激烈抽插时，发出抑制不住的呻吟。

他恐惧自己那变得敏感的身体。他不能想象自己会在另一個男人身下狂亂地扭動，发出淫荡地尖叫。尤长靖不能原谅这样的自己。他不能允许在自己的肉体被凌辱后，尊严也被剥夺践踏。

可情欲一步步在淹灭他的理智，快感如电般窜射至他的头顶，冲击他的四肢。他在情欲的旋涡中浮沉，恐惧地感到那灭顶之灾即将接踵而至。 

反折的下体因重压而剧痛着，尤长靖也不去试图减缓它的压力，反而刻意加重它的负担。他几乎压不下从身体内部窜出的炽烈情欲，只能靠虐待自己的肉体来熄灭它。 

林彥俊沉浸在他的天堂里，没有看到尤长靖因情欲而润湿的双眼，又充满着不甘和痛恨。他兴奋的吼声充斥着整间房间，快感早就侵透他全身的每一个细胞，只知道疯狂攻占着身下的人。他每一个猛力的顶入，都深入直肠的内部，去感受那蠕动的肠口紧吸着他要爆炸的前端。

他拉高尤长靖的腰部，让他的臀高高翘起，使自己能更深入地撞击。整间屋子散发着欢爱的气味，空气一下变得炽闷迫人，让人透不过气来。 

在林彥俊发出野兽般的嘶吼，冲上快感的顶峰时，尤长靖终于再也克制不住自己的勃起。他死抓住自己硬挺的分身，不愿让它暴露在林彥俊的眼里。 

贲张的分身被死命掐住，尤长靖一时痛得浑身直颤，但总算在被发现前让自己从情欲中清醒过来。他颓然倒下，把急促的喘息声掩入枕头中。 

林彥俊的饥渴稍稍消减，一把翻过尤长靖的身体，很不满意地瞪他，口齿不清地说：“怎么你还没有感觉？真够强硬的！不过，你斗不过我的，我很快就会看你在我怀里淫荡的样子！”

“做梦！”尤长靖立刻反驳道。他冷冷地直视着林彥俊，清澈的眼里没有一点退缩的神情。

林彥俊觉得自已越来越被这双有魔力的眼睛蛊惑，它象个无底的深洞把自己慢慢吸进。   
他慢慢俯下身，痴迷地看着尤长靖的那双眼睛，手指如羽般轻柔地划过他的脸颊。这时，他什么话也不想说，只觉得，若这辈子都能这样看着这双眼睛，那会是件多么美好的事。 

林彥俊突然的呆滞让尤长靖很不解，他不知道林彥俊又在使什么花招。被如此温柔地注视，让他有种自己被深爱着的错觉，尤长靖一时间也不禁失了神。 

激荡的空气变得轻柔，沁凉的晚风吹去浮躁，月亮透过窗户洒下一片迷蒙的清光，照着   
室内忡怔的人，一种莫名的情愫在两人心底隐约转动……..本是敌对的两人，此刻就像是热恋中的情人般痴痴看着对方……. 

尤长靖倏忽间先憬悟过来，心里暗骂自己是不是疯了，竟看那个变态恶魔看到发呆。他的眼神一下转冷，嘲讽地说：“看够了吗？你可别跟我说你爱上我了。” 

林彥俊被尤长靖的话惊醒，对自己的行为也觉得不可理解――今天真的是喝多了！他一眼看到尤长靖眼底的嘲笑，不觉心头火起。他一定要打掉这个人的傲气，叫他知道到底是谁在主宰一切！

林彥俊冷哼一声，迅速翻身下床，从散落地下的衣服里掏出那瓶药膏，强力压上尤长靖。他看着因反抗不成而显得泄气的尤长靖，满意地笑起来，俯下身吻住那淡色的唇。他激烈地吸吮着，直到两人都累得气喘吁吁才停止。

尤长靖扭过头急促地喘着气，恍惚间没有在意林彥俊的动作，直到体内突如其来的异物感让他一惊。 

他感到自已刚被摧残过的后穴，被猛然插入一个冰冷的东西，跟着一大堆膏体随之挤入他的体内。他大吃一惊，急忙挣扎着想摆脱掉体内的异物，紧张地叫道：“是什么？你给我身体里涂的是什么？”

“我哥送给我的药，它会让你爱上我的，呵呵……到时，你全身上下的每一个细胞都会叫着要我的爱抚，特别是这里…”林彥俊抻手碰了碰尤长靖仍是红热的后穴，“它会求着我一直进入，直到你因无数次的高潮而狂叫着晕过去。”

尤长靖惊得脸都白了，他破口大骂：“你这个卑鄙、无耻、下流的王八蛋！变态… ‘’

‘’唔….”林彥俊用嘴堵上那激动的嘴唇，大力地吸吮了几下，站起来，晃悠着身子，用手点着尤长靖的鼻子说：“别骂了，老是那么几个词，骂不腻呀？呵呵….不乖的宝贝要受到惩罚，我明天再来，你好好享受下这乐趣吧…….”说完，林彥俊在尤长靖的怒骂声中扬长而去。

气极的尤长靖狠狠地把枕头掷向林彥俊，眼睁睁地看着林彥俊把卧室的门锁上。他不知所措地坐在床上，忐忑不安地等着体内的药物发作。 

很快，一股温暖的感觉从身体的深处溢出来，迅速变热，很快就化为烈焰在燃烧；烈火中又象有无数的蚂蚁爬出，细细地啃咬着他的内部。尤长靖的后穴甬道被这种又痒又热的感觉充斥着，全身的血液里流动的都是炽热的情欲。

他拼命地磨擦着床单，想减缓一下这种非人的折磨，可一无用处。体内的热痒节节升高，外界的磨擦只能给他敏感无比的身体带来更大的刺激。 

必须得有东西深入体内才有可能解脱这种难耐的麻痒，尤长靖被这疯狂的情欲逼得走投无路，只能把自己的手指狠命的刺入体内，激烈地出入抽插着。甚至用指甲面狠命地刮着柔嫩的内壁，顾不得会不会伤了自己。

里面一定是被刮破了，可是那让人疯狂的酥痒，却更加强烈。他的分身也因药物的刺激而高高挺起，紫红发烫地肉棒流下大量的液体。他全身的血液都冲向下体，强烈得发痛的欲望占据他的全身。

尤长靖的神智被强力的媚药吞灭，他粗暴疯狂地搓擦着那暴胀欲裂的分身，却觉得无法减缓一丝的欲火。他倒在地上，把分身压在粗糙的地毯面上拼命搓，直到破皮，也感不到任何的疼痛。

体内的蚂蚁仍在吞食着他，疯狂的欲火焚烧着他。手里的分身一次次喷出白稠的液体，可淫欲却没有半点的消退，他快被这一切逼疯了。 

尤长靖死命着用头撞着玻璃窗，恨不得就此能晕过去，额头上涌出的鲜血流满了他的脸，显得狰狞吓人。 

可不停冲击他身体的欲浪一波高过一波，完全控制了他逐渐昏乱的神智。除了后穴想被猛干外，他什么也感不到。 

他气不成声地惨叫着，痛哼着。前面欲火未消，麻痒得发狂的后穴又急需被更粗更大的东西撕磨撞击。他在地上翻滚着，边猛烈套弄着前面，边找着乱七八糟的东西塞入自己的体内，可全没有一点缓解作用。

神昏智丧的他突然发现床栏杆的柱头是一个粗粗的圆柱，还雕着复杂的花纹。他不顾一切的爬上去，把后庭对准那粗大的柱体，狠命地往下一坐…….“啊……..”随着一声惨叫，粗大的圆柱体挤破窄小的甬道，直捅入他身体的深处。

穴口被过大的物体撕裂，血从他体内流出，沾湿了床上的被褥，可他一无感觉。这时的尤长靖身上全是血液和自己的体液，他也根本不知道，全身心沉入痛苦终于能被减缓的短暂满足中。

可这样还不够！尤长靖哆嗦地抬起身子，让铁柱几乎完全离开他的后穴，再猛地跌下，让粗大的铁柱猛烈地撞进他的甬道。 

柱上不平的花纹，磨擦着他的内壁，让他本已破损的体内更加伤痕累累。过长的铁柱贯穿他的体内，脆弱的肠口承受不住这样的撞击，血越流越多。 

尤长靖象疯了似的做着抬起跌下的动作，根本感觉不到疲累和疼痛。时间一点点流逝，他的体力大量透支，失血过多也让他渐渐陷入晕迷。 

可动作一停止，那紧追不舍的折磨立刻直逼上来。尤长靖无力地坐在铁柱上，想用仅余的一点力量扭动着腰，却再也没有力量了。疯狂再次吞噬了他，他虚脱地瘫倒在床上，全身剧烈地抽搐着。

林彥俊驾车到半路就完全清醒了。他才想到：“我真是醉糊涂了！给他涂了药，应该在边上等着他求着我干他，等着看他淫乱的样子才对，跑到这里来干什么！” 

他又想到临下车时林毅龙的话，心里开始不安起来。刚才他好像挤了几乎一半的药膏至尤长靖的内部，不知道会发生什么事。 

. 想到这里，林彥俊急忙一打方向盘，调头飞速冲回住处。 

一打开卧室的门，看到尤长靖的惨状，林彥俊就禁不住发出一声惊呼。他快步上前，把早已痛苦得失神的尤长靖抱在怀里。他的视线从尤长靖破损不堪的下体转向那沾满血液的床柱，他简直无法想像刚才尤长靖是受了如何悲惨的折磨。

一直在痛苦得浑身发抖的尤长靖，在身体一被抱住的时候，就拼命地往来人身上磨擦。哆哆嗦嗦的手一下控制不住地要往自己的身后插，一下又颤抖地摸向林彥俊的下体。他紧紧抱住林彥俊，喉咙里发着不成声地惨叫。

林彥俊定了定神，看到尤长靖没出什么大事，安下心来。他低下身亲吻着尤长靖，果如他所愿，尤长靖立刻反客为主，主动出击，用劲全身力量似地拥吻着林彥俊。他像是要把林彥俊的唾液吸干似地纠缠着林彥俊，舔遍林彥俊的口腔，啃咬着旗林彥俊躲避的舌。

林彥俊第一次感受到尤长靖主动的吸吮他的舌，感受尤长靖如铁的手臂紧紧地箍住他。他兴奋得全身发热，感觉真的是比想像中还好。他的魂都快被尤长靖吻走，整个人如坠云端般的陶醉。他的气粗了起来，下身瞬间胀大，浑身发着愉悦地战栗，手不自不觉中抚上了尤长靖的分身。

尤长靖一下被过大的亢奋刺激，啊的一声尖叫，松开林彥俊的唇，全身向前最大限度地弓起，身体狂抖起来。 

他的呼吸粗重紊乱，清澈的双眼被水气迷离，激情的红晕染上他苍白的脸颊。他倒在床上，仰看着林彥俊，眼里露出不加掩饰的饥渴的光，引诱着林彥俊溶进他的身体里。 

林彥俊完全被尤长靖这从未展现出来的妖媚所迷惑，已经是迫不急待地要进入尤长靖的内部。 

就在他将要把分身捅进尤长靖的身体里时，他才忽然想到他涂药的目的。他强压下那过烈的情欲，嘶哑着嗓子说：“求我！我要你求我进入你的身体！”尤长靖眼里满是意乱情迷，根本听不到林彥俊在说什么，只能张大着双腿颤抖着。

“求我干你！你求我，我才会满足你，否则你就这样一个晚上！快求我！”林彥俊贴近尤长靖，用因情欲而有些暗哑的嗓音说着，欣赏敏感至极的尤长靖被他吐出的气息一扫，整个人失去控制地剧烈抖起来。

尤长靖那被欲火快烧毁的头脑里，好不容易才对林彥俊的话反应过来。他先是不可置信地看着林彥俊，他看出林彥俊眼里的嘲弄。他垂下眼廉痛苦地看了眼自己高耸的下身，缓慢地扭过头去，眼里闪过一抹绝望的神情。

等林彥俊侧过身再抓住尤长靖的视线时，他已从里面看不出什么感情了，一片的死寂。他吃惊地看着忽然放弃所有动作的尤长靖，不敢相信自己的眼睛，他明明难受得要发狂，激烈抽搐的身体明摆着一切，他怎么能控制住自己？把眼里的情欲、哀求全部压下？

尤长靖抬起自己的身体，极力制住浑身的颤抖，死咬着唇，不肯泄出一点软弱的声息。他冷冷地看了眼目瞪口呆的林彥俊，把自己的身体抽出林彥俊的身下，艰难地爬向床边，滚了下去。

他趴在地上拼命地喘着气，刚才那简单的动作就快耗光了他所剩无几的体力。他抬起头看着窗户反射出来的自已：窗口里的人一身的狼狈，全身赤裸。尤长靖悲痛得无法自抑，忍不住要掉下泪来。他用尽力量，生生吞下泪水，转过头，痛恨、倔强的眼神直视着林彥俊。

他慢慢地抬起手，一挥，打掉床头那盏有着一个希腊力士神像底座的台灯。瓷做的灯座砸在木地板上立刻破碎。尤长靖一把抓起那破了的瓷像，毫不犹豫地就往自己的后面直插下去……

林彥俊完全被尤长靖那骇人的气势所惊呆住，直到他拿起那个尖锐的灯座时，才知道他到底要做什么。他猛地扑向尤长靖，不顾自己的手被划伤，狠力夺下那个可怕的凶器。看着那锐如刀锋的破瓷，林彥俊惊得全身都发软，惊愕的眼直看着尤长靖。他是死也不会低头求人的！林彥俊的心里不知是喜是悲。

败给他了？ 

林彥俊苦笑了一下，把尤长靖紧紧抱住，伸手撑开他的双腿，把已是兴奋昂扬的粗大分身猛地顶入尤长靖的体内…….. 

“啊……….”尤长靖在林彥俊进入的那一瞬间，发出极度满足又极度痛苦的喊叫。 

林彥俊在他身子里的疯狂律动打碎了尤长靖所有的理智，那种被男人性器捅入抽插的感觉是他唯一能感受到的。迷乱中，他象蛇一般缠着男人的身体，一只手环在尤长靖的脖子上，几近昏迷地和林彥俊做爱，在每一个顶入下发出激情的嘶喊，全然沉入被进入磨擦的狂喜中。

他在林彥俊的抽插下淫荡地扭动着、呻吟着，无力的手还在套弄着自己的分身。他的前后同时受到攻击，过大的快感让他全身颤抖，发出更加销魂的喘息声。他那双总是不服输的眼睛，此时变因情欲而润泽迷人。

林彥俊深深被他的艳冶所迷惑，更加狂猛地蹂躏着他。他象是要撕裂尤长靖似的凶狠刺入，旋转，每一次的冲击都蕴含了他所有的力量。整个世界只余下撞击、撞击，他要撕毁身下的人，让他哀叫，流泪，因为他的激情而淫荡。

尤长靖在如此抽插刺激下，迅速达到了性爱的巅峰。他声嘶力竭的狂叫着，其中有着巨大的欢愉，又带着悲怆和绝望。他因高潮而失神迷茫的表情性感诱人，强烈刺激着林彥俊。他猛烈收紧的内壁把林彥俊也带上欲望的顶峰，林彥俊也禁不住发出激情狂野的吼叫，大量精液喷入尤长靖的体内。

喷射完的林彥俊没有放开尤长靖，他就着自己还在尤长靖体内的姿势，抱起瘫软无力的人，大步走向客厅，把尤长靖放在沙发上。 

尤长靖一次狂泄而清醒了一点，他睁着逐渐清澈的眼睛看着眼前的林彥俊。他从林彥俊的眼里看到深深的情欲，也从他眼里看到自己淫乱的表情，眼里的饥渴。 

当林彥俊再次逼向他的时候，尤长靖一把把林彥俊推倒在地上，压在林彥俊身上，激烈地夺去他的呼吸。他们像是困斗中的猛兽，互相撕咬着，纠缠着对方。光裸的四肢紧紧缠绕在一起，两人迅速合为一体。迸发的激情焚烧着他们，两人贪婪地一遍遍索取着对方的身体。

直到再也喷不出什么东西了，还疯了似地亲吻着对方的唇，紧紧地拥抱在一起，尽可能地把赤裸的身子覆盖着对方，不留一点的缝隙。   
最终，疲累战胜了一切，尤长靖实在支持不住地晕了过去。林彥俊也精疲力尽，虚软地抚摸着尤长靖湿漉漉的身体，更紧地把失去意识的他抱入怀里。 

好半天，缓了口气的林彥俊才慢慢把尤长靖抱入浴室里，清洗两人狂热性爱后疲累不堪的身体。 

当他把尤长靖的伤口都处理好，抱上干净的床，满足的亲吻着尤长靖的唇。 

他微笑了起来，在昏迷的人的耳边低声说：“我永远也不会放过你了，我的靖！你认命吧！”随后，他也迅速被睡神夺去了意识。


End file.
